


As Hot As Fire

by quietlysobbingparakeet



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bender Reader, Bloodbending (Avatar), Blushing mess, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Making Out, Minor Mai/Zuko, Non Benders (Avatar), Triggering content in few chapters, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlysobbingparakeet/pseuds/quietlysobbingparakeet
Summary: Aang considers learning blood bending but Katara refuses to teach him. Aang doesn’t mind because he too is wary of the power of blood bending, thanks to Hama...You, a water/blood bender accept Aang’s plea, which leads to you and the two friend groups to stick together.Mai and Zuko stay broken up.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t know, Aang.” Katara sighed as she packed her sleeping bag. “You’ve seen what Hama could do. Blood bending is too dangerous.”

Sokka piped in, climbing into Appa’s saddle, “And besides dude, you’re already so strong!” Zuko and Sokka helped Toph up into the saddle as well.

Aang was silent for a moment before nodding his head, agreeing. “Yeah you’re right, I could live without blood bending.” He smiled and helped Katara onto Appa.

The ride was more than peaceful, so peaceful and beautiful that Aang didn’t have to lead Appa. The four benders and Sokka sat in a circle making small talk and overall enjoying each other’s company. At some point, the kids got into the topic of relationships.

“So Sokka,” Katara started, “How’re you and Suki doing?” She smiled at her brother.

It was then that Sokka started a ten minute rant about how amazing Suki was. “And that’s why, she’s such a badass.” Sokka smiled, mostly to himself at the thought of his girlfriend.

“What about you Zuko?” Sokka asked, “Didn't you run into your ex at Boiling Rock?” 

Zuko nearly paled at the memory. “Uh yeah. Mai.” He said.

“Your ex, huh?” Toph raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. I broke up with her through a note because I knew I was going to be seen as a traitor to the Fire Nation.” Zuko explained, looking down at his lap.

“A note? You broke up with her through a note??”  
Katara exclaimed, almost yelling at the poor boy.

Zuko looked up at the young water bender, both scared and curious as to what she was about to say. 

“You don’t break up with a girl through ink and paper! You just don’t!” Zuko looked down ashamed. She was right, it was a pretty dick move.

“Sorry.” The prince mumbled.

“Whatever, whats done is done.” Katara sighed, “What bout you Toph? Any cute guys we ran into?” 

Toph was close to answering but paused, she waved a hand in front of her paled eyes.

“Right.” Katara mumbled.

“I did think that Sokka was pretty cute a while back.” Toph shrugged. Sokka looked at her in shock, before he could say anything, Sokka was interrupted by Aang.

“Hm? Oh, Appa are you tired?” Aang questioned, noticing that the land beneath them was slowly getting closer.

“Oh poor Appa.” Katara said, “I’m sure we can spend a night here in this forest though. I think I saw a village not to far.”

Appa landed in a small clearing in the forest. Time slowly flew past as the team unpacked their effects. Zuko, Aang, and Sokka took charge of bringing back food back to the campsite from the nearby village.

Though Aang did where a straw hat go cover his rather recognizable arrow, Zuko didn’t wear any hood or hair band, thinking his new longer hair did a fine job on its own, covering his scar. Sokka prayed to himself that the three of them didn’t look suspicious. Merchants and passerby’s didn’t mind them one bit. 

The three boys walked further into the market, reaching the market center. There were statues of three soldiers stood proudly in their spotlight, several pots of flowers and benches, surrounded the said statues.

Aang’s basket was almost full of vegetables and fruits and Zuko with a new sleeping bag and a couple bottles and tubes of medicine. Sokka was off taking a look at souvenirs from a shady business man. 

“Why do I have a feeling one of those items are cursed?” Aang said, half to himself and half to Zuko. Hopefully he was listening.

“Me too.” Zuko replied, and sat down on one of the benches.

Aang sat beside Zuko, now both waiting patiently for the non-bender. Zuko leaned back against his seat, starting to get impatient and bored. Because of this, Zuko’s senses increased somewhat. He started to pay more attention than usual to his surroundings.

“They what?!” A voiced shrieked in terror, loudly. It came from his right. Zuko looked over and saw a group of (what assumed were) friends. Three boys sat on a bench, a boy and a girl, stood before them. 

The boy who shouted before continued to scold the sitting boys, but the girl standing beside him noticed the extra pair of eyes on them. She looked up and smiled apologetically at the fire prince. Zuko nodded back in a notion of forgiveness, but their gaze lingered a little longer than normal. This made Zuko take in more than just her e/c eyes and h/c hair. The girl had a slit in her left brow and had the handles of two swords poke out from her shoulders. 

Zuko’s golden orbs made their way back to her face, they widened as he saw that the girl had raised a brow and a knowing smile. The girl gave Zuko one last confused look and looked back to her friends. Not saying anything

‘She knows.’, Zuko thought. ‘But she didn’t do anything about it. At all.’

Sokka came back to the two boys, smiling like a love struck fool. “Guys look what I got!”

Sokka showed Aang and Zuko a vintage, green hair clip, which he got just for “his beloved” Suki. Aang praised Sokka while Zuko kept quiet.

“We should get going now.” Zuko interrupted. “It’s- It’s getting dark.” He added.

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Aang said happily and took hold of his fruits basket once again.

The second the two boys stood back up, a shout echoed through the market center. “Stop those two! Thieves!”

The trio turned around to see guards pointing and running after two girls. It was then that Zuko turned his head to the sound of panicked mumbling from the friend group on his right.

All five friends were standing. The girl he checked out had her dominant hand on one of her swords, the boy from before had halfway gotten into an earth bending stance. Zuko could tell thanks to Toph. The three boys that were sitting were throwing their bags over their shoulders.

“Get back to the campsite. We’ll handle this.” The h/c girl said.

Zuko turned his attention back to the two young thieves. They got closer and one of them seemed to be holding a rolled scroll.

“What’re you doing standing!?” The one with the scroll yelled.

“Hold on I got this!“ The other girl yelled.

They both stopped running when they got close to the boy and girl to his right. Zuko watched in awe as the unarmed girl got into an earth bending stance. Crumbling earth rose from the ground in the shapes of cones. The pointed tips aimed at the guards. As soon as the cones were in perfect form, he saw the h/c bend water from vases, she formed the water into a wall and froze it.

“You two have a lot of explaining to do!” The boy scolded at the two girl thieves.

Just then the ice wall made before them took a blow by an abnormally large man. The water bender took more water from the vases around her and fixed the hole in her ice wall. The muscly guard growled and stalked towards the teenagers. 

“You shouldn’t have underestimated our security. Waltzing in like that...” The guard growled and charged towards the teens.

“Uh everyone!” The water bender yelled and drew her dual swords, “Get out of here!”

Everyone except Zuko had started to run off. Aang noticed that Zuko was staggering behind him and Sokka, “Zuko! C’mon let’s go!”

“Uh yeah..” Zuko replied, almost sounding hypnotized. 

“Ugh! Let’s just hide here!” Sokka grabbed both Aang and Zuko by the back of their shirts and dragged them behind a small tower of crates and barrels.

The water bender had her two swords drawn, side stepping around the giant oaf.

“What makes you think you can beat me? Little. Girl.” The big oaf asked, drawing out his last two words.

The guard charged at her arms stretched out to grab her. The girl front flipped over the burly man and harshly landed on his tailbone. In the process she used her foot to bounce off and land back on solid ground.

The guard stumbled head first thing into one of the three statues. The head of the statue crumbled off and landed on the mans back. Pained groans squeezed out from his lungs. The girl sighed and stepped back, sheathing her swords.

“Honestly I didn’t know what to expect but that was pretty sad.” She shrugged and walked off. Leaving the man unconscious, the ice and dirt wall up, and an impressed fire prince in her wake. 

“Wow.” Sokka started, “She was right.”

“That was sad.” Aang finished for him.

“You’d think a guard that big and muscly would be able to get a scratch on the chick.” Sokka commented.


	2. Bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention but I haven’t seen LoK yet so I apologize if some chapters wouldn’t make LoK’s timeline make sense!

Nightfall blanketed the land, bonfires and lanterns the only source of light at this hour. For many this was a tranquil time of the night. It was silent, dark, and uneventful. Except uneventful wouldn’t be the term to use in this situation.

Seven friends and three eel hounds sat and laid around their bonfire. Caramelized vegetables in their wooden bowls, or pierced through a skewer or knife.

A teen boy stood lecturing another girl, who was sitting on her sleeping bag. She rolled her eyes and mumbled sarcasm and wit. This was Kai and Jade. Earth benders from a wealthy, but not famous, family. Though having black hair, it seemed to have a strong tint of brown which shone brightly because of the fire. 

Beside them lay the Ping Triplets: Lee, Nico, and Gio. Brunette troublemakers from a middle class Fire Nation family. The Ping family was known to be full of elite assassins, with no interest in politics of the sort. They were known to be ruthless, quick, and to have immense strength. As long as they were paid fairly, they had no problem with the job.

It was rumoured that Fire Lord Sozin once feared the Pings, but it was never confirmed nor denied.

The Pings were the strongest family of killers, undefeated and unchallenged. That is, until a Ping ancestor had a run in with a L/n. The L/n’s were a notorious water bending family from the west. Not only were they as equally skilled and talented as the Pings, a handful of members managed to master blood bending as well. They also did a better job at keeping their family whereabouts and family history a secret (unlike the Pings). 

Friendly rivalry erupted between the two families.

Here at this bonfire was a member of the L/n family. Young and beautiful Y/n L/n. She was always told she looked like the spitting image of her late grandmother. The very relative who had ran into a Ping, in which the rivalry had begun. 

Y/n already had finished her dinner and had set her bowl down near the bonfire. She laid comfortably in her sleeping bag and started to zone out. Not really having a goal to do. She replayed the events of the day.

‘Woke up...’ Y/n yawned.

‘Got some fruit and water...’

‘Found some ruins... Pings ended up stuck in some cave...’ Y/n instinctively rolled her eyes.

‘Kai and Gio lost the stupid scroll...’ 

‘Ended up getting chased by shady merchants and their angry mutts..’ Y/n sighed and rolled into her back.

‘Found out said stupid scroll was at a market in the middle of nowhere...!’

‘Saw prince Zuko and got chased by a muscly baby?’

Y/n drowned out the voices of her companions, focusing solely on the crackle of the fire. Then, she heard a twig snap.

Y/n propped herself up on her elbows, looking deep into the surrounding forest. She waited, intently, listening for another sound. She sighed again.

“I mean come on! You could’ve gotten inside in a much more better and stealthy way!” Kai yelled.

Jade rolled her eyes and stood up, poking Kai’s chest to shove him. “You know i wish I could but I was a little busy trying to get away from angry dogs and annoying guards!”

The two siblings bickered back and forth , each taking turns to shove one another.

Y/n closed her eyes, mainly to find an alien presence in the area. It stood behind a tree, the one thick oak tree right behind the two pissed off earth benders. 

“I’d suggest you two stop arguing if you don’t want our guest to hear something they shouldn’t.” Y/n interrupted, voice cool and laced with mild fatigue. Even then her voice sounded heavenly.

With the flick of her wrist, Y/n used her blood bending to drain the life from the oak tree and whipped the life source behind her.

Kai and Jade finally shut up, and all heads turned to the unwanted visitor.

There stood prince Zuko himself and a tan boy with shaved sides and a pony tail.

“Uhh...” They started to mumble at the same time.

“We don’t wanna hurt you! We just heard yelling and got curious! I-! We swear!” Pony tail yelled and fell to his knees with clasped hands.

“Yeah! We were just collecting some fire wood and got distracted! Basically..!” The Fire prince backed him up.

Kai crosses his arms and turned his body at the intruders. “Well, now you’ve seen what was up, I think you’re more than free to leave us.”

The Pings stood up. “Hold on,” Lee started.

“Aren’t you...?” Gio added, “Prince Zuko?” Nico finished.

‘I hate it when they do that.’ Y/n thought.

Kai and Jade looked back at each other and then back to the invading duo. 

“Uh.. Sadly, yes. I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.” Zuko waved and averted his eyes else where. His hand rubbing the nape of his neck.

“And I’m Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe!” The boy yelled his introduction.

“Oh that’s cool.” A voice commented. This was Hanako, a sand bender that Kai and Jade picked up from the Si Wong Desert. She was calm and collected but still had a sassy sense of humour. Not to mention her hobby of teasing just about everybody she meets.

“But I’m afraid that doesn’t answer the questions: ‘What’s Prince Zuko doing here?’ or ‘What’s a water tribe member doing with the son of Fire Lord Ozai?’ or even ‘Why aren’t they leaving yet?’” Hanako crossed her arms and smiled playfully.

“O-Oh! Right! Well you see-” Sokka cut himself off with his own coughing. How awkward.

“So Zuko’s changed now he helps us and hangs out with us.. He also teaches the avatar fire bending!” Zuko face palmed himself at Sokka’s outburst.

“Oh I see! Well isn’t that interesting!” Jade butted in. She gestured the two boys to come sit within the small circle of friends, then proceeded to egg on Sokka for his storytelling.

As Jade welcomed the two teenagers, everybody else seemed to sit back and half listen, if listening at all, to all the stories and side stories Sokka had to offer. Y/n sat across from the slumber party. Legs crossed and blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Can you believe Zuko used to be practically bald???” Sokka burst out into laughter.

“Oh geez...” Zuko groaned and buried half his face into a hand. 

Y/n looked away and snickered at the whole ordeal, catching a little bit of attention. When she looked back again, Zuko was looking at her, a small smile on his face.

Y/n gladly returned the smile and walked over to the prince. “Well hello, your majesty.” Y/n greeted.

Zuko chuckled, “Good evening...” Zuko struggled to come up with a word. “Peasant.”

Y/n feigned offence by placing a dramatic hand over her chest and she sat down, “Ugh! Royalty!”

The two chuckled at their own antics and an awkward silence filled the aftermath.

‘Well. Shit.’ Y/n thought, definitely not a fan of these awkward silences.

Zuko also had no idea what to say, but then he thought of the earlier events. 

“Uh,” Zuko started, a rather horrible way to break the ice. “About what happened in the market place...” He turned his head to look at the h/c girl. She currently had her head down, watching the tip of her shoe draw in the dirt. When Y/n noticed Zuko didn’t add anything to his sentence, she looked up. The action happened too suddenly that Zuko, as quick as he could, looked away. He then realized he was staring at the clueless girl. 

Y/n nodded to egg him on.

“What was that all about? The guards chasing you and all.” Zuko pondered aloud.

“Something of ours was... lost. And then we managed to track it back to the market place.” Y/n shrugged and looked back at her feet. 

“You know when you fought that guard,” Zuko chuckled and the memory. She definitely taught him a lesson, with no effort at all. 

Y/n smiled too, not noticing that the banished prince went back to staring at her. Zuko caught himself but didn’t dare move his head. Sure, he thought back at the market she was quiet the view, but having Y/n up close... this close to him; the bonfire illuminating her kind features though tired, the few untamed locks of h/c hair falling around and framing her face, and the oh so precious smile Zuko couldn’t help but feel so proud that he got to witness it.

‘Fuck.’ Zuko thought, ‘Am I really falling for her?! I just met her!’ Zuko shook his head and turned away.

‘Gosh... is this what love at first sight is? Or second sight?’ Zuko snuck another glance at Y/n, this time she was conversing with Jade and Sokka. Her back towards him.

‘I’ve never felt this way when I met Mai.’ Zuko realized.

Zuko sighed and looked back up, he met eyes with the Pings, and it was hard to look away since the triplets were staring lasers at the poor boy. 

“What are you staring at?” Zuko asked angrily, though for no particular reason.

The triplets all shrugged their shoulders simultaneously then started to tuck themselves into their sleeping bags.

Zuko looked away irritated, ‘Damn these feelings!’

“Sokka! Zuko! Where are you guys?” A voice deep within the forest yelled, it sounded like a girl.

Footsteps and murmuring voices slowly came into ear shot.

“Katara... what if they’re-” A voice started, it sounded like a little boy.

“-No. it would take a lot to kill those two.” The girl sighed.

Zuko and Sokka stood up abruptly, now harshly reminded of their original task; gathering more firewood. And now they’re sure as hell they were about to face the wrath of Katara and her lectures. 

“Uh,” Kai called out to the two boys, “are they with you?” 

“Yep.” Sokka sighed, popping the ‘p’. “That’s my sister Katara and our friend Aang.”

The said children came into view, Katara was holding a torch and Aang his staff.

“Uh, hi there.” Aang greeted shyly.

“Woah! Is this Aang? The Avatar?” Jade shrieked with excitement.

Aang visibly straightened up and puffed out his chest, “Why yes! I am the avatar!” His voice went about a notch deeper, making Katara roll her eyes.

Jade’s brown orbs sparkled with excitement. She ushered the two benders into the circle of friends. Jade continued to socialize with the two kids, asking them true or false questions regarding Sokka’s unusual storytelling. It was fairly entertaining to watch.

“Oh I almost forgot!” Jade shrieked, startling several of her companions. It was a mystery how they’ve still haven’t gotten used to Jade’s iconic shrieks.

“These are my friends! And my brother.” Jade pointed to her group with sparkling eyes, which were in contrast to the awkward smiles and shy smiles.

“This is my idiot of a brother, Kai. This is Hanako- she’s a sand bender! And Y/n, she’s a water bender too! These are the Ping triplets! Lee, Gio, and Nico!” Katara’s face noticeably lightened up upon hearing the words “water bender”. 

Aang went off, introducing himself to the other group- also disturbing the sleep of Lee and Nico. Katara introduced herself to a fidgeting Y/n, rather enthusiastically. But Y/n was glad to get to know another water bender all the more. 

It wasn’t too long before Kai and Katara noticed how late it was getting. “I’m sorry to be such a party pooper, but it’s getting really late. And I’m sure all of us would like to get some rest soon.” Katara said, and Kai handed Sokka and Zuko some extra kindling.

“Well, it was nice meeting all of you!” Jade waved.

Aang waved back and he followed Katara back into the darkness of the woods.

There was a short moment of silence following their departure.

“So...” Nico started.

“They’re chill.” Hanako said.

Y/n hummed in agreement, dragging herself over to her sleeping bag and tucking herself in.

“Right, well let’s get some shut-eye. I don’t want any complaining tomorrow.” Kai clapped his hands and smiled.

“Yes, dad.” Jade rolled her eyes.

_____________

Y/n squeezed her eyes shut tighter, golden rays of sunlight flickered across her eyelids. She let out a whine and rolled her body over to the opposite side.

“Looks like someone’s finally waking up.” A voice said. Y/n didn’t process who said it but let out a louder whine.

“Go tie her up with the rest of them.” The same voice commanded.

The blood bender’s eyes snapped open and before she knew it, she was being roughly grabbed by the arm. Which probably cut off the circulation.  
Y/n was thrown into place along side Nico.

“You’re a heavy sleeper, you know that?” The brunette growled under his breathe.

“Sorry- geez! Do you have to tie it so tight?” Y/n apologized but quickly turned to yell at her captive. Or one of them at least.

“Now,” Attention was drawn towards a great burly man, clad in the Earth Kingdom guard uniform, similar to the muscly baby’s Y/n had fought the day before.

‘Great.’ Y/n thought to herself.

“The seven of you surely know why you’re here, correct?” The man asked rhetorically. “You band of misfits seem to have stolen something of ours.” 

Kai cleared his throat, “Actually, it belonged to us first, until some pirates stole it from us.” 

The man in charge growled and a resounding sound of harsh skin-on-skin contact echoed through the air. ‘Oh, that’s gotta hurt.’ Y/n bit her lip to refrain from snickering.

Another guard noticed her expression and stalked up to her, squatting down to get somewhat to head-level with the girl. “What’s so funny, princess?”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific as I think a lot of things are funny. Like seriously, there’s your lack of intimidation, the way you talk is weird too! And have you seen your mother lately? She- for sure- does not age like fine- Oogh-!” The guard reeled his fist back and had collided it to the underside of Y/n’s jaw. Her head landed backwards into the tree she was tied to. Ouch. An uppercut.

“Enough! Don’t waste your energy on that bitch.” The assumed captain scolded.

Y/n winced and slowly tilted her head forward. 

“Are you okay?” Nico whispered but Y/n only hummed in response.

The blow significantly shut her up temporarily.

Hanako who was tied beside Nico, heard the commotion. “Ugh, so what now? Beat the shit out of us?” She growled.

The captain leaned down and smiled at her, “Good idea.”


	3. Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating ;-;
> 
> ⚠️⚠️TW:: implied (gang) rape, descriptions of violence, mentions of blood, torture/blood bending the fuck outta these pigs, profanity ⚠️⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See “liuyedao” as a reference for your swords :)

Y/n sucked in her breath as another loud grunt escaped from Nico’s lips. ‘I’m not sure if I should consider them beating up the guys first as gentlemanly.’ 

Lee thrashed in his bindings upon seeing his younger brother’s nose start to bleed. “How many times do we have to tell you! The scroll belonged to us first and we’re not telling you where we hid it!” 

Head honcho chuckled darkly, “Oh I know you won’t give it up so easily. I’ll give you props for your undying stubbornness. So what we’re going to do,” The burly man eyed Hanako pervertedly. 

‘Oh fuck no. No no no.’ Panicked thoughts of the disgusting act racked through Y/n’s head.

“Is have some fun with you twerps.” The captain finished.

“You’re fucking disgusting!” Hanako screamed, wiggling in her ropes.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Gio yelled and managed to whip a flame out from his foot, though it was quickly held down by heavy earth. 

“Finish with that one, and we'll see what we can do.” The pig told his comrade and strutted off to the campsite. 

‘Hold on, where are the hounds? They must’ve ran off when they came.’

This is a mess, an absolute mess.

Y/n jerked her head to move stray strands of h/c hair out from her vision. The seven of them were in small groups held against massive mounds of bent earth. Jade and a bloody Lee were exchanging looks to a beaten Kai and a scared Hanako.

Y/n, Nico and Gio seemed to be the only ones who didn’t have it as bad. Gio however upon seeing Hanako’s widened fearful eyes, had him steaming up with anger. That much was evident. 

The two Pings on either side of Y/n were breathing heavily, the wind knocked out of their lungs by the earlier beating. 

The four pigs for guards gathered in front of the group, cracking their necks and cracking their bloody knuckles.

Y/n clicked her tongue, annoyed. “So what now, huh? You gonna hit a girl now?” 

Gio contributed, “You shit-for-brains, motherfucking pig?!” Definitely directed to the grown man who made eyes at 15 year old Hanako.

Y/n snorted in response to the outburst of curses. Then she heard a faint sizzling, a very faint sizzling. Of course! How could she not have assumed earlier?   
Tying up firebenders with rope was not the smartest thing to do. She learnt that from her grandmother. 

“The hell you say to me you brat?!” The captain charged for young Gio, hands out and ready to bend.

The man came close to Gio, close enough for Gio to let out thin ropes of fire to burn the bonds that held all three of them down. Gio grabbed the man by the jaw threw a fiery punch to his solar plexus, sending him flying into a far off tree. 

Y/n and Nico jumped into action as Gio made a barrier of raging fire to get to the others, untying Hanako first.

He knelt down to Hanako, cupping her face in his warm hands.

“You okay?” She only nodded and smiled softy at the boy. Not bothering to acknowledge the ear-splitting ruckus that was caused by Y/n and Nico behind him.

In the distance the smaller gang of benders (and Sokka), were gathered at the shore line of a large stream. Wringing out the water from newly cleaned clothes, whilst the avatar practiced more water bending skills.

The earth rumbled beneath their feet, and farther down the stream, the water seemed to rage.

“What’s that?” Aang stopped and stood facing the direction of where the disturbances came from. 

“Maybe a herd of animals.” Sokka shrugged, but joined him in eyeing the distant scenery.

Toph stood near Appa, eyes wide yet concentrated. Far off to her right, earth was being bent and thrown haphazardly but also with killer intent.

“No... didn’t you guys say that there was another campsite in that direction?” She asked.

The realization kicked into the heads of the Gaang. Their newly made friends might be in danger! Oh what an understatement.

Kai shouted over the pained screams of corrupt guards. “Take the scroll and go find the eel hounds!” 

Gio, Hanako took off in one direction, Jade and Nico in another, leaving Lee taking off solo.

Kai and Y/n stood strong in front of a group of five weeds, which were just waiting to be picked and discarded of.

The two benders took off and left a cloud of dust in their wake.

Y/n managed to get a hold of her swords, thanks to the small viles of water hidden inside the hilt.

The water bender gathered water from the stream and turned them into large shards of ice. They were sent straight to the back of an unsuspecting guard. Well, until they were stopped by a wall of rock. 

The no-longer-unsuspecting guard smirked and more smaller rocks were thrown at her. All rocks were cut in half in the blink of an eye, it was Y/n’s turn to smirk now.   
Holding a ball of water over her head, Y/n enveloped the man in the water and froze it.

‘One down, four more to go.’ 

In her peripheral vision, another guard was sent flying into the forest, not without breaking through several trees of course. ‘Make that three.’

Aang, on his little ball of air, was at the front of his little group of stampeding teenagers. Appa (with Momo on the saddle) was flying over head. 

“They should be fine, right?” Sokka asked through his heavy panting, “I mean that Y/n girl definitely knows how to take care of herself!” 

“But what if it’s the fire nation? Or my sister?!” Zuko reminded him.

“Fire and water do not mix!” Katara added, emphasizing “do not”, whilst eyeing Zuko.

As they were getting closer to the familiar clearing, a man to their left was sent through tree after tree, and ultimately, landed somewhere far behind the group. 

“You guys saw that too right?” Katara said, but quickly added, “Not you Toph!”

The aforementioned earth bender chuckled quietly.

Screams and groaning became more clearer so the Gaang slowed down. The sound of moving dirt and rubble, the whooshing of water and the crackle of ice accompanied the shouts.

In the clearing Kai and Y/n stood over the last guard standing, or rather, sitting. Defeated. 

Kai dropped to a squat and smiled sweetly. “I think you know what happens next, right?”

The pig ran off in the direction in which he and the others came from.   
Kai stood back up and faced his company. 

“The others went off the find the hounds, in the mean time-” “Woah what the heck happened here?”

Sokka came forth from the shadows of the trees, startling the two benders (who were in the middle of a conversation…)

“Sokka?” Kai exclaimed, and on cue the other members of the Gaang appeared behind him.

“Uh, hey there.” Katara greeted with a small wave.

Y/n and Kai exchanged glances of mild confusion, but welcomed the small group nonetheless. They took note of how they turned their heads to ogle the chaos of what used to be their campsite.

“Long story.” Y/n vaguely explained.

Zuko, remembering the man that flew past them earlier, knew better than to ask questions. 

The Gaang checked up on Y/n and Kai, asking question after question if they were fine, and where were the others.

Y/n and Kai answered vaguely, too exhausted from the fight.

Zuko stood a small distance away from the small crowd, examining the destroyed campsite. ‘This much chaos from two benders?’


End file.
